


练习赛

by LXH2000



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LXH2000/pseuds/LXH2000





	练习赛

*R-18  
*ooc

罗渽民低头含住李帝努，翻着眼皮朝上看李帝努脸上的表情。

李帝努脸上挂着一贯的温和微笑，眯起的笑眼弯弯的，迎接着大一萌新一个接一个的自我介绍。  
“哔！哔——”不一会儿，练习赛开始了。  
跳球。  
两手在空中一高一低错开，李帝努凭借极强的弹跳能力，跳球从不失手。

李帝努，和罗渽民算是同龄的竹马，比罗渽民早一年考上大学，现在大二，是N大篮球队队长，和被教练叫回来的几个学长组队陪刚进球队的大一新生打练习赛，此时此刻正张开两条长腿坐在更衣室的长凳上，没有完全擦干水珠的上半身裸着。他运动裤腰带松开，白色内裤卡在阴囊下面，血管暴起的阴茎在罗渽民温软湿润的口腔中被一下一下舔着嘬着，一点一点变大变硬。  
“你这是干什么？”李帝努低头与罗渽民对视，面无表情。没有表情的李帝努即使耳朵微红也散发着生人勿近的气场，而此时此刻与罗渽民，却近的不能再近——下体在后者的嘴里进进出出。罗渽民听见之后又用唇舌紧紧箍住那根粗壮的阴茎，狠狠用嘴唇从下面撸到龟头顶端，刮下吸干附在皮肤表面的唾液，仰脸露出一排白牙抬起右边眉毛笑嘻嘻道：“帮你口啊，学长。”

学长队开场拿到篮球的控制权，队友很快又把球传回李帝努手中，李帝努右手“咚，咚，咚”地把球一下一下砸在木质地板上，慢悠悠地举起左手伸出一根修长的食指对着新生队员比划了一个“1”，紧接着猛地加速过掉了防守队员，一个轻盈优雅的上篮，得到全场第一分，裁判两根指头向下压。

罗渽民用两根指头压在唇边擦了擦漏出来的津液，湿着手又扒开李帝努的白色内裤边打算低头继续，下巴便被对方骨节分明的大手一把钳住，迫使他抬起头来。即使嘴巴没吃着鸡巴，罗渽民也不打算让它闲下来，翘起嘴角嬉皮笑脸道：“你看，你都被我舔硬了。”  
单看罗渽民的眼睛是十分天真漂亮的眼睛，上眼睑呈现单纯可爱的半圆形，而窄窄的双眼皮上压着一双前细后粗的眉又增添了几分耐人寻味的英气，非常性感，尤其是在他平视别人，被薄薄的上眼皮遮住三分之一的眼珠下露出一点点眼白的时候。罗渽民正用这种方式仰脸直勾勾地盯着李帝努，嘴角扬起，眉眼却无半点笑意，全是勾引。李帝努打量着罗渽民极其漂亮的脸上摆出的下流表情，没有说话，像是默认了，把因常年打球而变得粗糙的大拇指塞进罗渽民还想说些什么臭不要脸荤话的软嫩湿滑的嘴里，搅动他贱兮兮湿乎乎的舌头。意外了不到一秒钟，罗渽民就嘟起嘴唇夸张地模仿吃鸡巴的动作吃起李帝努主动送上来的大拇指，发出比口交时更加过分的啧啧水声。罗渽民坐在李帝努双脚之间的篮球上，两腿弯曲起来踏在地上，红色宽松的篮球裤顺着修长笔直的大腿滑至大腿根部，白花花的双腿在空气中暴露，从李帝努的角度能够看到篮球裤里面的黑色三角内裤紧紧贴在罗渽民大腿根。

红色宽松的篮球裤被罗渽民挺翘的屁股撑得没有一丝褶皱，罗渽民正弯着腰两手撑在微微张开的膝盖上撅着屁股，等待掷球入界。这个姿势在打篮球中十分常见，既可以省力休息一会儿，又可以使脸与篮球位于同一高度，方便盯好球。一滴汗珠从白色发带里顺着鬓角流下来，罗渽民抿着嘴唇压低眉毛露出下眼白紧紧盯着裁判员手中那颗篮球。球被对方中锋拿到，对方中锋立刻传给他们的控球后卫，罗渽民看穿对方中锋的预备动作，闪电一样抢断对方中锋的传球，带球向己方前场跑去，对方控卫立马追上来防守同样是控卫的罗渽民，只见罗渽民一个转身过人后退一步低头看了眼脚尖前的三分线直接投篮。球在空中画出完美的弧线，“噗”的一声落入篮筐。

“噗。”罗渽民发现李帝努从裤腿中盯着自己的内裤看，笑了声站起来。宽大的篮球裤腿遗憾地遮住他洁白的大腿肌肤，落回膝盖的位置。紧接着罗渽民出乎意料地坐进李帝努怀里，屈起左腿，左半边屁股搁在李帝努右腿上，右半边屁股悬空，向前伸长右腿抵在地面维持平衡。他右手抓住李帝努从背后绕到自己身体右侧的右手，用它将自己光泽柔滑的篮球裤腿沿着匀称的附着着纤薄紧实肌肉的大腿一寸一寸向上撩，另一只胳膊勾在李帝努的脖子上，手放肆大胆的抚摸他挂着水珠结实又光滑的后背肌肤。李帝努的右耳附近有热气徐徐地送来，是罗渽民在用气声说着“学长你的耳朵好红啊”。漂亮的嘴唇若有似无地搔刮李帝努的耳廓弄得他耳朵好痒，他跨间的阴茎又长大了一圈，硬邦邦地隔着裤子戳在罗渽民的腿上。李帝努顺着罗渽民外侧细腻湿滑的大腿皮肤往上摸，转动手掌的方向插进罗渽民紧巴巴的黑色内裤右边裤腿的边缘，握住他的臀肉重重地向上提起揉了两把后推着他的屁股让他背对着自己，两人一起站起来。李帝努右手还抓在罗渽民的屁股肉上，左手绕到罗渽民身前掐住他的脖子，把他压到对面一排铁质衣柜上发出“砰”的一声巨响。

“砰”的一声，球砸在篮板上弹了回来，罗渽民身形一晃越过一人接住弹回来的篮球切入篮下，尝试投篮，哪知道球离手抛向空中的那一刻，一只修长的大手从上方盖下来，给了罗渽民一记毫不留情的盖帽。这样的盖帽简直一丁点面子也不给，罗渽民虽然个子没有很大，但好歹也是在高中篮球场上支配别人三年的人，换做其他人盖他肯定气得够呛，但盖他的人是李帝努，是他的话做什么都可以。被李帝努盖帽只让罗渽民对李帝努的热爱更加肆意膨胀。李帝努和他一起念高中，同样是篮球特长生，甚至越好要考同一所大学，但因为在高考那天罗渽民的旷考，从此便断了联系。打听到李帝努后来还是去了N大，罗渽民时隔一年才又考上了李帝努所在的N大。

N大篮球馆的男更衣室里，李帝努不脱罗渽民的裤子，只将罗渽民宽大的裤腿卷至腿根，一把扒开碍事的裤裆，就想插入手指。“别别别，我柜子里有润滑剂。”罗渽民仿佛鱼肉一样配合的趴在冰凉的铁柜子上喘气说道。 李帝努松开罗渽民的脖子，罗渽民闭眼靠在柜子上歇会儿又懒洋洋道：“42号柜，没锁。”感觉到裤裆被安置在屁股缝里卡好，李帝努的手离他屁股而去。  
隔了好久没动静，罗渽民好奇地睁开眼睛，还没睁大呢忽然就被一巴掌抽在暴露在空气中的半个屁股上，随之而来的滑叽叽的触感不用想也知道是润滑剂了，量非常大。那巴掌顺势揉捏一把罗渽民小巧却圆润的臀肉，打着滑挤进臀缝，将多到几乎可以顺着腿根往下流的润滑剂胡乱粗暴的抹在里面，插进一根指头，两根指头，暴躁又耐心的做扩张。罗渽民随后便乐了：“这是不是冰火两重天呀。”胸前贴着的是冰冷无情的铁柜子，背后靠着的是热烈火爆的李帝努。  
“欠操玩意。”李帝努金口一开，终于说了今天的第二句话。手指猛地抽出，罗渽民的后穴被玩弄得像烂泥一样松软潮湿，正一张一合地翕动，湿得几乎流出液体。李帝努一把拉开罗渽民的裤腿另一只手扶好他屁股，就将自己硬的一塌糊涂的大鸡巴往热情好客的小穴里塞，但太大了，没能完全进去就被卡住。罗渽民一条大腿根被内裤勒着，肉穴被突然闯入的巨物撑得酸酸涨涨，龟头刚好停留在他敏感点上。李帝努尝试了几次想要继续往里操，然而这哪是一个人用力就能成的事，罗渽民的敏感处在李帝努的一再努力下，得到反复地刮蹭碾压，刺激得他穴口反而绞得更紧了。  
李帝努还在满头大汗没怎么爽到，罗渽民却已经到达了再撸两下就能射的状态。

状态好的时候，李帝努运球的时候跟小牛似的，无人能挡，而此时却在球场上被罗渽民别有意味的眼神和肢体接触乱了心神。几乎同时，罗渽民断下他手里的球，转身传给了站在前场的队友，冲李帝努挑衅一笑，露出一排洁白的牙。登时一股火窜上李帝努心头。  
为什么？为什么当初要丢下我一个人？为什么现在又若无其事地出现？

李帝努一下子抽走鸡巴，罗渽民身后瞬间感到空虚，他说：“别急，再试试，我放松点。”调整了几秒，李帝努出其不意的剥下罗渽民的裤子从后面再次狠狠插进来，整根没入，手臂收紧，死死箍住罗渽民的腰，咬紧牙关，听起来情绪有些失控：“我看你挺放松的，不管是当初一句话不说丢下我，还是现在自顾自的突然出现，”他粗暴地操进去，随后却是缓慢，温柔地抽送，一如他叹息一般放缓的语调，“在我就要放弃的时候。”  
不知道是因为李帝努近乎祈求的服软的卑微的语气，还是因为李帝努塞在他直肠里的鸡巴大到带来无限的幸福满足感，又或是两者同时出现，竟引起罗渽民一阵鼻酸。罗渽民的肠道内壁严丝合缝的包裹着李帝努温热的阴茎，委屈和幸福，却像枝芽或是根须一般在心头蔓延开来：“没有的，我没有想丢下你，那时候我腰伤了，没法继续以体育特长生的身份升学，高考那天去美国，做了一年的治疗，没来得及告诉你，”他瘪起嘴道，“我，很想你。”  
李帝努听罢心情由阴转晴，激动而深情地抽插起来，大开大合，囊袋一下下拍击在罗渽民娇嫩的会阴上，仿佛还在轻轻怪罪罗渽民，带着点怜爱，更多的却是失而复得就快要溢出来的珍爱与欣喜。他手探向罗渽民身前因为突如其来的情绪而半软鸡巴，手指一根一根搭上，握住，配合着自己抽动的节奏快速地套弄起来，男孩最知道如何让男孩快速兴奋。  
罗渽民扭头索吻，一双眼眶湿红的眼睛对上李帝努，李帝努索性翻过罗渽民，手臂青筋暴起，一把托起他的屁股正面进入。罗渽民脚尖离开地面，一双长腿盘上李帝努精壮的腰，双手轻轻环住他的脖子，想低头与他接吻，奈何被李帝努操得往上一怂一怂的，永远对不准嘴唇，只好用背蹭在铁柜上保持平衡。  
李帝努眯眼得逞般地笑起来，就这么抱着罗渽民坐回刚刚的长凳。罗渽民在长凳上屈起双腿，跪坐在李帝努胯上。李帝努的性器还捅在里面，两人都没有动。片刻后罗渽民抱住对方的脖子，再次缓慢地，带着点正式的意味，低下头，嘴唇对准李帝努的嘴唇印上去，唇齿相贴的触觉如触电一般激得罗渽民仿整个人仿佛要软成一滩水。血液冲上头，滚烫的热以耳为源蔓延开来，罗渽民觉得五感有些麻痹，只听得见心跳咚咚作响。  
李帝努撬开罗渽民晶亮肉感的双唇，伸进舌头用舌尖在罗渽民的舌面上快速舔动撩拨，随后卷起整个舌头便吮吸起来，口水声七零八落收不住。  
被吻住的罗渽民膝盖用力撑起身体，跟随本能抬起屁股就骚兮兮地前后摆动起来，插在他菊花里的鸡巴，在他的控制下终于又开始新一轮的抽插。罗渽民控制插着在他里面的龟头一直碾在能刺激到他前列腺的位置，再没有比上下的双重刺激更快乐的事了。  
可能是还不够得劲，李帝努握住罗渽民两侧的胯骨，将他一下一下朝自己胯上按——罗渽民的体重加上李帝努用的力，比刚刚还要爽上好几倍，李帝努激动得恨不得将自己的囊袋也一并塞入罗渽民小小的肉穴里。  
“前面，帮，我，撸。”罗渽民在喘息中抽空撒下支离破碎的声音，低低的，超性感。  
李帝努一面将罗渽民像下摁一面挺送自己的腰，偏头含住罗渽民小巧可爱又红又热的耳朵，轻轻吐着气说：“我帮你，”舌尖钻进罗渽民的耳廓轻轻弹动骚刮，“操，射。”  
耳朵是最敏感的地方，罗渽民被撩的浑身酥麻，鸡皮疙瘩直起，像是上岸的鱼一般直挺下身，溢着液体濒临崩溃的龟头在李帝努淌着汗水的腹肌上毫无章法的胡乱刮蹭，渴望得到哪怕一点点的刺激。嫩穴被大鸡巴越来越快的深深顶弄，臀尖被撞的粉红一片，罗渽民小腹收紧，闭眼仰起头，看见一道白光划过，然后他射了，都不带撸，完完全全是被操射的。与此同时，李帝努抽出鸡巴撸了两把也射在了俩人之间。浑浊的精液混合在一起，不分你我的粘在两人身上。  
完事后罗渽民伏在李帝努肩头直喘气，只听环抱着自己的李帝努用低到几乎不可闻的声音说：“我也一直想念你。”

不知道这场练习赛怎么比完的，反正李帝努完事的时候挺失控的。

Fin.


End file.
